Amsterdam
by catnipCalliope
Summary: un pequeño songfic de Rose, Dave, Imagine Dragons y mi imaginacion uwu


**AMSTERDAM**

* * *

_i'm sorry mother,_

_i'm sorry, i let you down_

_well, these days i'm fine_

_no these days a tend to lie  
_

Sus intentos por tratar de comprenderme eran de cierta forma inútiles, no puedo decir que no los apreciaba, pero también los detestaba, mi madre se esforzaba tanto para que yo estuviera orgullosa de ella, ya lo estaba, pero no se daba cuenta. cuando ella desistía de sus esfuerzos simplemente se iba descansar con su compañero de toda la vida, el alcohol, tan sonriente, tan linda y a la vez tan frustrada.

lo siento tanto, madre.

_I'll take the west train,_

_just by the side of amsterdam_

_Just by my left brain, just by the side of the tin man_

Por cosas que uno simplemente no puede evitar, me embarque a una aventura genial, un juego llamado SBURB, sorpresivamente me adentre dentro de él, muchos tornados de fuego azotaron mi casa, la lluvia y mi compañero fiel Jaspers también, solo tuve que romper una pequeña botella para poder adentrarme y quedar maravillada con el nuevo mundo que se me presentaba.

estaba olvidándome seriamente de algo importante.

_i'm sorry, brother..._

_i'm sorry, i let cha down_

_Well, these days you're fine_

_no these days you tend to lie_

todos los días aquella azotea era un campo de batalla donde diariamente perdía, no podía bajar la guardia por un segundo porque si no él me atacaría de nuevo y estaría presto a su ironía o peor aún, estar ía expuesto a los enormes culos de aquellas marionetas, que, aunque nunca lo dijera, me daban miedo.

Él era mi hermano, mi padre, la única familia que tenia, y aunque sabia que me entrenaba para ser guay, yo solo quería superarle.

Casi nunca hablábamos, pero aveces lo podía ver con una que otra cerveza en la mano diciéndole sus penas a Lil'Cal.

lo siento por no poder escucharte Bro.

_You'll take the west train,_

_just by the side of amsterdam_

_Just by your left brain, just by the side of the tin man_

Por obras producto de una ironía perfecta me adentre a un mundo completamente diferente al que yo vivía.

Muchos meteoros caían hacia mi departamento, un cuervo había puesto un huevo, yo sabia que tenia que romperlo antes de que aquel asteroide cayera sobre mi, mi sorpresa fue demasiado grande cuando vi a Bro de pie sobre aquella roca, y que con un movimiento suave lo cortó en dos evitando que cayera directamente sobre mi, solo él sabia protegerme y verse cool al mismo tiempo, el huevo se rompió y yo entre en la sesión, estaba asombrado de lo guay que era aquel mundo, y aunque estuviera cubierto de lava, no hacia calor en lo absoluto. Era agradable.

_Your time will come_

_if you wait for it, if you wait for it_

_It's hard, believe me...i've tried_

_But i keep coming up short_

Los monstruos de ambos mundos no se hicieron esperar, diablillos en un mundo de luz, cocodrilos en un mundo de lava, era irónico, pero hací era.

Con gran maestría, la tejedora utilizo sus agujas con un poco de hilo para defenderse y atacar a los diablillos que atentaban contra su hogar y ella misma. Con gran ironía portó su espada acabando con demasiados lagartos, viajando en el tiempo innumerables veces, haciéndose rico en el proceso.

Ambos habían recordado lo olvidado, ambos ahora los estaban buscando.

_I'm sorry, lover..._

_you're sorry; i bring you down_

_Well, these days i try and these days i tend to lie_

Dos amantes sentados en el balcón de un majestuoso castillo, ambos enamorados, hablando acerca del uno al otro, la mujer era amante innata del vino, el hombre era amante innato del tabaco.

ambos asesinados por un enemigo en común.

Una espada que corta suavemente el viento, dando comienzo a una batalla, Bro no estaba solo, Davesprite lo acompañaba. pero aquel enemigo era demasiado poderoso, y en un veloz movimiento acabo con la vida de este con su propia espada clavada en su pecho.

Kinda thought i was a mystery and then i thought i wasn't meant to be

You said yourself fantastically,

"congratulations you were all alone"

El chico cool no sabia de nada hasta que lo vio con sus propios ojos.

La niña de morado oscureció rápidamente su corazón dejándose llevar por aquellas voces que solo ella podía escuchar.

felicidades, ahora estaban solos de nuevo.

_your time will come_

_if you wait for it, if you wait for it_

_it's hard, believe me i've tried_

Ella ya no entendía razones, la mujer que tanto había querido, la que había amado, ahora estaba muerta ante sus ojos. Sin pensarlo dos veces fue hasta donde ella estaba, encontrándose con aquel enemigo en común, combatiéndolo y fallando al mismo tiempo.

Ahora era ella la que ya no vivía.

_your time will come_

_if you wait for it, if you wait for it_

_it's hard, believe me i've tried_

El ya no escuchaba nada, nada lo escuchaba a él.

La única familia que había tenido ahora estaba muerta ante sus ojos, pensó en quitarle esa espada del pecho, y dejarlo como un tipo guay se lo merece, pero el dolor era demasiado grande para alguien tan pequeño como él.

ahora era él el que yacía junto a su hermano.

él dormía, pero al mismo tiempo una parte de él había quedado vacía.

_But the rain won't fall for the both of us_

_The sun won't shine on the both of us_

_Believe me when i say,_

_that i wouldn't have it any other way_

La luna era hermosa, pero tenían que utilizarla para poder llegar al sol, debían destruir aquel sol para poder reiniciar todo de nuevo.

Ahora ya no estaban solos, se tenían el uno al otro y para ese momento era más que subiente.

Una bomba yacía enfrente de ambos, dos camas una al lado de la otra, ambos tomados de la mano mirando valientemente el correr del tiempo. Ambos habían muerto.

_Your time will come i_

_f you wait for it, if you wait for it_

_It's hard, believe me..._

_i've tried_

Renacer de aquella explosión fue lo que siempre esperaron. Ahora ya no podían morir, pues ahora eran dioses.

Un dios del tiempo y una diosa de la luz.

La tranquilidad era acogedora, lo habían intentado y lo habían conseguido, ahora solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

Algo muy importante.

_But i won't wait much longer_

_'cause these walls they're crashing down_

Sólo una pared era lo que los separaba de lo que más deseaban, esa pared se derrumbaba, un empujón y se destruiría.

Un fuerte golpe fue lo que hizo que esta finalmente se destruyera.

La felicidad los esperaba pacientemente del otro lado de esta.

_And i won't wait much longer_

_'cause these walls they're crashing down_

_And i keep coming up short_

La amante del vino, el chico guay.

Una hija y un hermano.

Una familia era lo que eran ahora, lo habían intentado demasiado, y fue exactamente demasiado lo que esperaron venir.

Ahora estaban juntos otra vez, ya no se dejarían por ningún motivo, pues ya no hacia falta esperar pacientemente de nuevo.

* * *

Ya que no actualizaba el otro fic, decidi eliminarlo y subir las historias una por una como si fueran solo sonfics y ya,, y pues,, lo siento por los que les gustaba mi otro fic uwu,, y pues creo que no hace falta decir de quien es el fic,, la cancion es de imagine dragons, saque la inspiracion de un video de youtube,, y ps HS no es mio uwu,, y pues, creo que es todo uwu, si quieren la historia son libres de utlizarla siempre y cuando me den los creditos correspondientes n.n


End file.
